The Leaky Patty
|writer = |directed = Not Known |title card = }} The Return of Kelpy G is the second episode of the first season of SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki. It was written by CrazySponge. Characters A (debut) denotes that this episode is such character's debut to the show, while a (debut'F') denotes that this episode is such character's debut to the franchise as a whole (they have lacked presence in both the 2016 series and the film). *TBA Transcript French Narrator: Ahh, what a beautiful day. The Sun is shining, clams are singing, and there are new users on the wiki...wait, what was that last one? (Theme Song plays) SpongeBob: Good Morning Gary! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Time to...skip eating and go straight on the wiki! CrazySponge: (Breaking the 4th wall) HEY! That’s what I do! SpongeBob: Anyway...let’s see what’s new! (SpongeBob logs into the wiki and Discord.) SpongeBot: hey spongebob FryCookDaBest: Heyo! Matchy: Did you hear that several new users joined last night? FryCookDaBest: wait wut (It zooms out to be an episode of Wait Wut) PolarTem: So...what do you guys think? (We see several comments) CrazySponge: wait wut movie when InternetExploring: It’s ok, not the best, but, good. DedodatedWumbo: i don’t get it Purple133: HOW MANY DAMN TIMES ARE YOU GUYS GONNA USE THIS JOKE PolarTem: idk FryCookDaBest: I never knew there was a series like this. Pretty funny by you taking a real life thing and making a joke of it. (The new users see the comment by SpongeBob, and talk about it in the Wiki chatroom.) GenericSpongeName44: Did you guys see that! RockSTAR89: see what TheSplinterwasGood: THAT COMMENT! Season10Stinks: By doing some research on this wiki, I found out that this is the REAL SPONGEBOB! Sweetexas05: Ya think we could leak the krabby Patty? RockSTAR89: huh? TheSplinterwasGood: i’ve always wanted to try the krabby patty Season10Stinks: what if people think i’m plankton tho Sweetexas05: eh GenericSpongeName44: But how could we leak it?! Sweetexas05: We trick him. RockSTAR89: what da plan Sweetexas05: Rock, i’m 99% sure your underage. RockSTAR89: says the person with “05” in their name Sweetexas05: so? RockSTAR89: as in “2005”? Sweetexas05: i dont follow... GenericSpongeName44: Hello?! Sweetexas05: what TheSplinterwasGood: WHAT’S THE PLAN Sweetexas05: oh yeah, that FryCookDaBest has joined the Krusty Krab Season10Stinks: dang it, we’ll have to discuss this in a group dm on discord. (Season10Stinks is Blasting Off Again!) (RockSTAR89 is Blasting Off Again!) {TheSplinterwasGood is Blasting Off Again!) (GenericSpongeName44 is Blasting Off Again!) (Sweetexas05 is Blasting Off Again!) FryCookDaBest: Where did everyone go? (Cut to that discord dm they talked about) Sweetexas05: Ok guys, I’m wondering, if SpongeBob is on this wiki, are his friends too? RockSTAR89: uh yee GenericSpongeName44: I saw some edits made by them this morning. TheSplinterwasGood: I think I saw Plankton’s account too. Sweetexas05: Yes! He’s what we need! Season10Stinks, go ask Plankton to go help us with this. Season10Stinks: oh boy. I’ll try my best. (In Plankton’s DM in Discord) Season10Stinks: hey uh, you wanna help me and some other new users leak the secret formula from SpongeBob? Plankton: I would, but I’d be blocked. And I enjoy writing fanfics of me destroying Krabs. I don’t wanna lose that. Wish you luck! (Back in the group DM) Season10stinks: he can’t help us Sweetexas05: Aw shucks. GenericSpongeName44: Then we’ll do it ourselves! (One day later) BREAKING NEWS: Several new users tried to leak the secret formula from FryCookDaBest, but luckily DeodatedWumbo was able to block them just in time. FryCookDaBest: How’d you do it Pat? DeodatedWumbo: It was an accident. PolarTem: Curses! Now even more people like Patrick as admin. I’ll have to make a better plan. Heh-heh. CrazySponge: Polar! I know that you’re not real, but I missed you! PolarTem: What- CrazySponge: I released the episode. Polar: Cool. Ok bye. (end) Category:SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts